Team LAGE (LAG)
by Drewski13
Summary: Join Team LAGE (LAG) on their adventures in Remnant along with teams RWBY and JNPR. The story will not be completely cannon, but I will keep the bare bones of the story cannon up until Volume 3. But feel free to hang around for the shananagins! Rated M for later chapters.


**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own RWBY**

Chapter 1

In a full of eager and excited teenagers a lone figure stood scanning the passenger hold for any potential challenges for a fight, he stood at 5'7" covered in heavy black plate armor with silver highlights, his helmet carved in the shape of a wolverine. On his back rested his weapon a battleaxe that was double edged and the blades were serrated and the handle was collapsed.

While he was looking into the crowd he noticed a short girl in a red cloak desperately trying to escape the grasp of a larger blond girl, he chuckled at the sight of it remembering his two older sisters back home. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a tall blonde boy heaving the contents of his stomach into a nearby trash can. After shaking his head his gaze shifted to a tall redhead in ornate golden armor talking to a much shorter girl in a snow white skirt. To his right he overheard a very one sided conversation between a very bubbly ginger and a raven haired boy who calmly responded to his companion with a word every now and then.

Over the loud crowd of people he heard someone shout. "Hey Andrew!" Quickly Andrew looked around recognizing the voice that called him. He saw a burly looking guy with a beard covered with leather armor and a bow on his back. Andrew instantly recognized his old friend Gabriel, he picked up his rucksack and walked over to his friend and gave him a hug while laughing.

"Holy dust! Gabe were did you come from!?"

"I just got off the flight from back home, hell I barely made it to the bullhead to beacon. So I assume you got accepted to beacon too?"

"Yup! Aw this is gonna be sick, just think in four years me and you are going to be hunters! Kicking ass and taking names being bonafide badasses!" Andrew exclaimed as he and Gabe separated from each other.

Off in the distance he and Gabe heard a voice yell "Hey jackass take off the helmet!"

Andrew looked over at the owner of the voice after taking off his helmet and attaching it to his belt exposing a vicious looking scars on his face having the biggest smile on his face while seeing two guys walking over to him and Gabe.

Both of the guys looked similar to each other showing that they are related. The slightly shorter one was wearing a plain dark blue robe with no visible weapon on his person, Andrew recognized him as Lazarus Johnson. To Lazarus's left was a slightly taller and skinnier guy wearing a brown hoodie with the barrel of a sniper rifle poking over his shoulder, and a semi-automatic pistol on his hip. This was Lazarus's younger brother by one year Emerson Johnson.

Andrew and Gabe both sprinted over to the brothers.

"Ha! Looks like the academy is in for quite the time, I can't believe that the headmaster decided to accept all four of us!" Andrew exclaimed after greeting his childhood friends

"Hell yeah! Top Team right here, no competition, right Laz?!" Emerson laughed

Lazarus chuckled at his younger brothers antics before answering him, "Bub I think you are getting ahead of yourself, we need to get in teams first and I haven't figured out how they are decided yet."

"Eh we don't need to worry at all about that Laz, We know that you'll figure out how teams are made." Emerson laughed as he patted his older brother on his back.

While the group of friends were conversing with each other they failed to notice the Bullhead transport land and a good chunk of the passengers disembark from the ship. A explosion interrupted the four friends conversation, after they heard the explosion they locked eyes and ran out of the ship to look for the reason for the explosion. Andrew Saw the blond boy from earlier helping up the short girl in the red cloak, who had some black dust from a recent explosion. He motioned to the rest of his friends to start heading over there.

The two teens were a little startled when they noticed the rough looking crusader walking over to them with his friends in tow.

"Hey there! Are you guys ok? We heard a explosion and came out to see if everyone is alright." Andrew exclaimed.

The small redhead shyly responded "Yeah I'm fine, some mean girl started yelling at me for knocking over some cases of dust, and started to shake a vial of dust in my face and I sneezed, and it exploded.

"Well that's good, oh sorry where are my manners? My name is Andrew Vinok, but you can just call me Drewski, and these are my friends. The archer is Gabriel Clark you can just call him Gabe for short. The wannabe wizard is Lazarus Johnson, and his younger brother who is also our resident sniper is Emerson Johnson." All of them nodded their greetings to the redhead and the scraggly blonde.

The redhead's demeanor changed in a heartbeat after Andrew introduced himself and his friends. "Hi, my name is Ruby Rose!"

"And my name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, and rolls of the tongue, the ladies love it." Jaune said after Ruby introduced herself.

Gabe rolled his eye's and looked at Ruby, "Do they really?"

She just replied with a shrug. After the group of guys laughed at the poor blondes expense, Lazarus asked, "So do you guys know where we are supposed to go? We didn't hear the announcement on the speakers."

Jaune just shrugged and Ruby thought for a second before answering, "Yeah I think that first years are supposed to gather at the amphitheater for the orientation speech that the headmaster is going to give."

"Ok, well do you guys want to tag along with us? The more the merrier you know?" Emerson said.

"Sure that would be cool!" Ruby beamed, and Jaune said "Ok."

The group of six started walking to the amphitheater on the other side of campus. While they were walking in silence Ruby broke it by drawing her scythe and saying, "So, I got this." she said as her scythe unfolded and she stuck the tip into the ground. Everyone jumped a little from the suddenness of her actions especially Jaune. "This here is my baby Cresent Rose, she's a Scythe and a high impact sniper rifle." Emerson was drooling over the sniper rifle in Ruby's hands.

Then Jaune meekly asked, "What?"

Ruby cocked the rifle and said "It's also a gun"

"Oh." Jaune replied

"Yeah I guess I went a little crazy when I designed Crescent Rose."

"Again what?" Jaune asked

"Oh every student as Signal Academy designs and builds their own weapons." Ruby said with pride in her voice. Jaune just nodded in understanding.

"So what do you guys have?" Ruby asked excitedly looking at everyone's weapons.

Andrew grabbed his axe off of his back and extended the handle to full length. "Well this here is Ragnar a double sided battleaxe, that I can transform into a MG-42 that shoots 7.92x57mm dust rounds at 1,800 rounds per minute, with a double drum mag of 150 bullets each in it. I carry 5 normal mags of ammunition and 1 mag of fire, lightning, and ice dust for special occasions." Andrew described his gun with a big smirk on his face while Jaunes jaw hit the ground and Ruby was squealing with delight.

Jaune simply asked "Holy dust! Why do you need that many bullets and why do you need a gun that can shoot that fast?!"

Andrew just shrugged as he collapsed his axe's handle and put it back onto his back. "Well I use Ragnar for crowd control mostly if I am fighting a big group of enemies, or if I am fighting one large enemy where accuracy isn't my main concern."

Jaune swallowed his spit and nodded, and Ruby ran over to Andrew and asked "Hey Andrew, can you show me your gun sometime?!"

Andrew just laughed at Rubies antics and said, "Sure Ruby I would be glad to show you Ragnar in action sometime!"

Ruby nodded and looked over at Emerson next. He drew his Mosin Nagant sniper rifle "Well Ruby this is Bane it's a sniper rifle that shoots 7.62x54mmR rounds, my rifle isn't as beefy as your's but it gets the job done alright, and at the end is a bayonet for close quarters combat. Also I have my semi-automatic pistol for a back-up if I need it."

Ruby nodded and moved onto Gabe, who drew his bow.

"Well this is Keorah my recurve bow it shoots normal arrows and some dust tipped arrows that I have also in my quiver, it has a draw strength of about 250 pounds. I can transform it into a long sword for fighting enemies at close range."

Again Ruby nodded and looked at Lazarus expectantly. He simply showed her some small dust canisters in his sleeves. "I don't have an actual weapon my semblance is so that I can manipulate dust into doing whatever I want." To emphasize his point Lazarus used some ice dust and made a miniature statue of Ruby in his hand. Ruby still looked amazed and nodded. Then everyone shifted their gaze to the sneaky blonde, that was trying to slip away from the group until Ruby brought him back over and asked, "So Jaune can you show us your weapon?"

He had a nervous smile and slowly drew his sword, "I-I have this sword."

"Cool, what does it do?" Ruby asked

"Uh I-Its just a sword, but I have this shield!" as Jaune grabbed his sheath and pressed the button to make it unfold he fumbled with it until he caught it. "And if I get tired of carrying both of them the shield transforms back into a sheath!"

"Uh Jaune doesn't it still weigh the same?" Ruby asked

Jaune meekly replied, "yeah it does."

"Well I like it, not too many people appreciate the classics these days!" Ruby beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah I think it's cool too Jaune you'd make a good endurance fighter since you don't need any ammunition for your weapon." Lazarus said as he patted Jaune on his back, as the rest of the group grunted in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Jaune said.

"Soooo does anyone know where we are going?" Gabe asked

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at each other in confusion. "Aw crap we're lost." Emerson groaned

Lazarus just sighed and looked at the map of beacon that he downloaded onto his scroll and said. "Don't worry Bub I'll get us to the Amphitheater before the orientation starts."

Everyone cheered as they followed Lazaruses directions to the Amphitheater we're the group split up and said their farewells until later that night as the orientation started.

Later that night in the first years temporary sleeping quarters in the ballroom Andrew, Lazarus, Emerson, and Gabe were gathered together as they were on their sleeping bags preparing to bed down for the night.

"Damn guys that wasn't exactly a very inspiring speech that headmaster gave us earlier." Gabe said as he yawned.

"Yeah he was probably just acting that way just to weed out the weak willed people for tomorrow's initiation trial." Emerson said.

As the rest of the group was idly chatting Andrew looked over at a white haired girl screaming at Ruby after she jumped into the arms of a larger blond girl, while a girl with black hair and a bow was calmly reading a book as the one sided argument was happening acting like it wasn't even happening.

Andrew just chuckled and turned back to his friends and said "Well guys we should probably hit the sack we need to be up bright and early tomorrow morning for initiation." The rest of the group grunted in agreement and said their goodnights as they dozed off. Right before Andrew fell asleep he excitedly thought about how teams would be made tomorrow, and about the prospect of stretching his legs out and fighting some stuff tomorrow.


End file.
